Tsuki no Ryuk
by adorathao
Summary: A stranger is found at the gates to Hong-Nan with a man who is clearly one of Suzaku's warriors, but just who is this mysterious girl? And what is she doing with a mark of her own?
1. Misunderstanding

Hello and thank you for reading Tsuki no Ryuk! This takes place in the world of Fushigi Yuugi, and right now, it's just where they go back to Hong-Nan. I've finished the series, though that was about a year ago… but this story's been stuck in my head, and I know how horrible writer's block is, so I'll take my chance with this story.

As usual, to old time readers of my fics, the heroine is Kagome, but I'll have you guys guess exactly who her companion is based off on… Well, I'm taking everything in my own direction so please even though it's weird don't comment…though I should be committed… I really like how this has gone in my head (heh… old age I guess…) so wish me luck!

Disclaimer, I do not own the song Oba sung by Riya and used in the anime Clannad for an insert song in the episode 18.

~!!~~!~!~!~~!!~~!!~~!~~!~!!~~!!~~!~!~~!~!~!

**"**WHY DO THIS STUPID QUEST HAVE TO KEEP GETTING HARDER AND HARDER?!" a femine voice shouted out exasperated.

"M-Miaka… is you all right?" Noriko asked cowering from Miaka's wrath.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT?! You call having to deal with this sort of junk alright?!" Miaka shrieked at Noriko.

Tamahome crept out from behind one of the stone pillars. "What happened to make you so…upset?"

"Err… well," Miaka mumbled knitting her fingers together. "We sorta need to find one more warrior… at least, that's what Tai Yi-Jun told me. She also said they'd be foreigners, and that one of them would betray us for the sake of someone dear to them" She finished off with a little frown. Hotohori nodded as well.

"That is confusing, "He blinked owlishly when the rest of them turned to stare at him. Clearing his throat, he put himself in 'emperor mode', "Never in any legends or stories, has the number of celestial warriors come past seven." He clarified.

"Well you nitwits just had to lose the Shentso- Pao to the Seiryu Celestial Warriors!" a wrinkled hag scolded none too lightly at them, but whose appearance unsettled the balance everyone had.

Tatsuki recovered first, "We didn't hand it over to them, and they woulda killed Chiriko if we didn't sacrifice it!" he shouted snarling.

Tai Yi-Jun gave him a cold glare, "And think of all the other lives that will be sacrificed now if we don't take them down."

"Well, we still have time to get it back-"Miaka was trying to argue when she was cut off abruptly by one of the soldiers from the outer walls of the palace.

"I apologize Your Highness, but there's a woman outside of the gates demanding entry, but she seems to not want you notified," the bulky soldier reported bowing to his knees.

Waving his hand in a clear dismissal, Hotohori thanked him. Turning over to the rest of the warriors, he spoke up out of their sudden chatter, "Come on, we should all go and see exactly who it is whom wants to get inside so badly." Marching at his heels, the rest of them followed behind him as he led his way to the entrance of the grand palace he called home.

The girl was bickering loudly with the two guards who seemed nervous at the odd behavior for a lady. Miaka snickered, "It looks like she's not one of the usual respectable ladies." One of the guards obviously told her that they were coming, because she turned around and seemed extremely relieved when she noticed them. Running up and jumping over the surprised bodies of the guards while managing to land back on her feet facing them. Sprinting over to them, she stopped just as if seemed she was going to crash into one of them.

It was very obvious she wasn't from the region guessing by her attire. She wore a thigh high white skirt with a small moon and star pattern on the edge. Her shirt consisted of a Black one that went to her elbows with the design of a white dragon on each end. Both sleeves had a golden string attached, and over that shirt she wore a blue top with t-shirt length sleeves. It was a royal blue lined with white and had wide sleeves unlike the black one witch clung to her arms. A light blue sash closed the waist with a large bow. She was obviously not very poor by the sight of her knee-length blue ribbon with a large silver amulet in the middle of the bow on the front. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, but the end of it touched right below her butt. She had blue eyes, an unusual trait for anyone.

Miaka found herself smiling at the girl. She was very pretty, and also seemed to like wearing short skirts. The girl seemed to be her age and looked very worried. "What brings you to Hong-Nan, or more specifically, the palace?" Hotohori politely asked her. The girl frowned even more and seemed unable to decide if they were reliable enough.

"Don't worry little missy," Tatsuki spoke up cheerily displaying his fangs, "We're Suzaku's Celestial Warriors!" Apparently that was the right thing to say, because the out of place distrusting look vanished. The girl bowed causing the rest of her hair that wasn't up to stream down over her shoulders.

"My err…friend… is very badly hurt. Normally I can heal him, but right now I'm too exhausted to do pretty much anything," Kagome explained, "I heard that one of the warriors has the power to heal, and so I came here!"

"Healer…? Oh, you mean Mitsukake!" Noriko spoke up in sudden realization. Mitsukake strode over to her and smiled, "Where is your 'friend'?"

The girl looked beyond relieved then worried. "We need to move fast, he's in really bad condition!" They nodded and ran after her, expecting that she wasn't very fast. After all, they were used to traveling through jungles and dirt instead of paved stones.

Boy were they wrong! Chiriko was gasping for breath, causing Tatsuki to have to carry him on his shoulder. "This girl's **fast**!" Tamahome gasped as they sped up behind her. She seemed to have heard his gasping words, because she let up a little bit, only a little bit.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" Noriko shouted up to the girl. She turned back to them and slowed down causing Miaka to gasp out a, "Thank god she's slowing down!"

Studying them, she spoke for the first time in a unworried manner. "My name is Kagome!" before suddenly speeding up and rushing off causing the rest of them to groan in pathetic exasperation.

They finally came upon a small camp in the edge of the woods. There was a small stream, Hotohori was surprised, and he never noticed that before. Near the stream was a small tent. "He's in there…" Kagome mumbled worried. Mitsukake smiled at her reassuringly before telling Noriko to bring him some water. When they had finally disappeared into the tent, leaving only Kagome and the other five warriors and the priestess, they sighed and sat down. Miaka noticed Kagome chewing on her bottom lip anxiously.

"Don't worry, Mitsukake knows what's he's doing and he's good at it," Miaka tried reassuring her.

Suddenly Kagome flushed and stood up and bent over with a stiff bow. "I'm so sorry, I think I've forgotten to introduce myself!" Pointing at herself and then the tent, she intro'd, "I'm Kagome Tsukiyo, and the one your companion's healing is Kai-Lung. I can't thank you enough for coming to help! Oh, and what are your names?"

"The blonde's Tatsuki, Princy over there is Hotohori, that's Chiriko, this squirrel kid's Chichiri, the healer is Mitsukake, Noriko was the one who went with him, this is Tamahome, and I'm Miaka!" Miaka introduced as each one raised a hand when their name was said, besides Noriko who gave an earsplitting scream.

They all immediately stood up to see what had happened when Noriko rushed out of the tent with her hand cradled to her chest. She or he, Miaka thought, was cooling her hand in the river as if something had burned her. "Kagome, I think you're needed in here," Mitsukake called out somewhat offbeat. Kagome cast a worried glance at Noriko before entering the tent.

Kagome gasped in surprise when she saw Kai up and glaring at Mitsukake. He was just about to bite when Kagome called out, "Kai, don't bite him! He's here to help!" Kai took a look at her and his posture visibly relaxed. He had obviously thought they had stolen or hurt her and came to take or finish him off. She took a step towards him and suddenly leaped foreword to kneel at his side. Holding him to her chest, she sobbed dryly in relief to see him well again.

Kai leaned into Kagome as she held him to her. "Ahem…AHEM!" Mitsukake was blushing madly causing Kagome to blush with him. Letting go of her over affectionate 'friend', she stood up and bowed to Mitsukake, earning a sound suspiciously close to a growl, "Thank you so much for helping out Kai-Lung."

"I would have done it for anyone," Mitsukake replied causing Kagome to smile at him.

"Now that I believe Mr. Kai-Lung won't bite anyone, I think we should move you to the palace," Tamahome stated opening the flap only to find a still red Kagome and Mitsukake sitting across from each other. Apparently they both were oh so 'gifted' with the ability to have everlasting blushes. Tamahome raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously, he was about to say something undoubtedly taunting when Tatsuki called out, "Oi, get out of the way, how'll they exit the tent with you blocking it Ghost Boy?" Kagome could see his temple throbbing and he backed out before the sound of harsh pounding echoed from outside.

She flinched for poor Tatsuki but couldn't help but smile. Everyone seemed so… comfortable with each other. Brushing herself off, she stood up and exited the tent.

"I think I'll need help to carry Kai-Lung."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion as she walked through the endless maze which was the royal palace. There were so many rooms, and only one of her. Deciding that it was better to stay with Kai-Lung than end up hopelessly lost, she turned back the way she came. Only to find she was already lost. "Oh…great, just great!" she grumbled to herself. Blonde hair caught her attention, "Tatsuki!" Kagome called out in recognition only to have him turn and it make out to be…not Tatsuki. Upon realizing her mistake, Kagome blushed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I'm sorry, I mistook you for an acquaintance of mine," She apologized to the boy.

He smiled charmingly, "Its okay, I understand. The Palace is very confusing and complex the first time, I got lost as well." Kagome brightened up at that, "Well, do you think you can tell me where I am, and where the North Wing is?"

The boy seemed amused. "The North Wing is on the other side of the Palace, this is the South wing of the Palace."

Kagome felt the world drop from beneath her she was so mortified. Laughing nervously, she walked towards the now known North Wing before turning to look at him. "My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

He suddenly smiled a very… creepyish smile, "My name is Suboshi."

"Well, see ya soon!"

Kagome had already sped off when he replied, "Yes, see you very soon Kagome…"

~!~~!~~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~

Kagome smiled as she found Kai-Lung's room. Opening the door she knew she should've been upset but couldn't bring herself to be so when she saw him still up and waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her, and half of the worry in his purple eyes faded away. Kagome stepped foreword and bent down to place her hair ornament down when she was suddenly pulled onto the bed.

Laughing, she scolded him, "C'mon Kai, let me up!" He shook his head but loosened his grip. In no time he was asleep, his arms wrapped loosely enough to allow her to escape. Kagome smiled down at his sleeping face. In his sleep there was none of his worry for her that touched her heart so deeply, he seemed peaceful and happy, a rarity for Kai-Lung. Crouching down so her chin rested on the edge of the bed, she reached out to brush away a stray clump of hair.

His twin fluffy violet ears popped up just begging to be coddled. Kagome's eyes softened, he had tried so hard. All day since they had come to the Palace, he had kept his Kitsune traits hidden, and in the injured state he was already in, it was very hard. Kissing his forehead, Kagome stood up to see Miaka and Tamahome. They had opened the door and were staring at her accusingly.

Kagome frowned as she tried to understand what was wrong. "Keep away from him!" Tamahome hissed confusing her even more.

"What?"

"You heard him, don't hurt one of our Suzaku Warriors," Miaka answered as the rest of them piled in front of the doors.

"We were notified of two people from Qu-Dong were here, we just never expected it to be you and you had to speak to them too." Hotohori stated somewhat sadly.

Kagome's brow creased in frustration, "The only person I've spoken to besides Kai-Lung and you guys and Suboshi!"

"Aha, so you do know him!" Tatsuki crowed. A sudden loud crash and a yellow light ran into the room.

"Suboshi?" Kagome asked breathlessly unable to believe what had just happened in the last five minutes. He glanced at her and something struck her hip before he simply…_vanished_. Miaka stared at her in horror.

Kagome looked down at herself in confusion. There was a small hole in her skirt right at her hip where the character for moonlight rested. "A Seiryu Celestial Warrior…" Tamahome breathed out unable to quite comprehend it. Kagome was a nice girl and she seemed genuinely loving, though, maybe she was an amazing actor.

"Get her!" Hotohori ordered making Tatsuki and Noriko step foreword.

Kagome flinched as they got closer to her. She tried to run only to find she couldn't. "You can't move, I'm restraining the flow of your chi," Chichiri informed as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Her eyes widened, "Kai, Kai, Kai-Lung!" she called to him hoping he would wake up and save her, again, as he always did.

"He can't hear you, much more wake up," Hotohori informed her somewhat remorsefully. Kagome felt her stomach drop in realization. The food, they had deliberately put in some kind of poison! What if they tried to hurt him, in the state he was in, he wouldn't be able to fight back at all!

Expanding her aura to an explosive level, she finally heard Chichiri's hold on her body snap loudly. They paused as if waiting for her to attack now that she was free. Tatsuki had drawn his fan while Hotohori's sword was drawn. Looking back at Kai sleeping peacefully, she sighed to herself sadly. Mentally apologizing to him, she looked Hotohori in the eye, "I'll go peacefully to the dungeon or where ever you want to take me if you promise nothing, and absolutely nothing will happen to Kai-Lung."

He nodded and Kagome took one last look at Kai sleeping peacefully on the soft bed as she was led to wherever they were going to take her.

~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~~

Miaka knew Tamahome and the others felt bad taking Kagome to the dungeon, but she was one of _them_. Kai-Lung was in danger in her presence, and she might be trying to exterminate him. A small part of her told her that Kagome was innocent and that the two's relationship was deeper than she could imagine, but rationale kept her from believing it. If not for murder, why would a Seiryu Warrior stay with a Suzaku Warrior?

~!~!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kai-Lung rolled over in his sleep when he felt nothing under his arm. He lazily opened his eyes when he realized she wasn't even in bed. Frowning, he sat up, where was she? Her pin was still on the table, so where in the world could she be? His ears twitched, searching for the sound of her white skirt swirling and swishing as she walked. No, nothing for his up, he narrowed his eyes as a wretched scent reached his nose. Looking down he spotted it, Kagome's blood.

The world went red…

~!!~!~!~!~!~!~~!!~!~~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

So what do you think of it? Please review, and if you have any requests, go ahead and tell me, though I may not be the best author…. Well, I'll update soon when I feel like it!

~Tsuki no Tennyo


	2. Tremble

I may switch from him to her for Noriko, because she's or he's so girly, but actually is a dude… so I think you understand.

_Deep blue waters_

_Dark swaying trees_

_Dangerous dancing flames_

_Dexterous swirling winds_

_Dent-less shining steels_

_Dry and bleeding earth _

_Come to me on the ever changing waters_

_Come to me on the tops of the sightful trees_

_Come to me in the dance of the fire_

_Come to me in the passing winds_

_Come to me on the everlasting steels_

_Come to me from the nurturing earth_

_Come to me…_

_And bring with you your_

_Impenetrable strength_

_Flexible strength_

_Roaring strength_

_Gusting strength_

_Unmarked strength_

_Life giving strength_

_But most of all…_

_Bring me the passion_

_And power_

_To protect she, the one whom holds my heart_

_To protect she whom watches me tenderly_

_To protect she whom I have fallen so deeply in love with_

_To protect her and only her_

_For all of time_

Kagome winced as her head began to throb. Sleeping in a dungeon was not her idea of a great way to spend the night in any way. Especially with the force of her nightmares that seemed to be out to get her. "Chikuso…" she swore in her native language as she tried to stretch her sore muscles. "I wonder exactly how long are they planning on keeping me here," she mumbled absently to herself.

A sudden violent ripple of jyaki traveled the entire palace causing Kagome to pale. "Kai-Lung… Wow, you seem to be royally pissed…" she frowned as she tried to pinpoint the area of his rage. Kai was somewhere upstairs, obviously, she was the only one in the dungeon she pointed out to herself as another violent ripple shook the palace causing the castle to tremble and the bars to rust as if a couple of thousand years had passed by. Well, at least his being pissed off did some good for her.

The stench of blood nearly knocked her off her feet, "Kai-Lung, don't, please don't kill him!" she shouted out pleading that he hadn't dangerously hurt anyone upstairs.

Terrified of what Kai might do to the others, Kagome rushed taking the stairs two at a time as her leg chain trailed noisily behind her. Another malicious ripple shook the walls. She had finally pinpointed Kai-Lung's location when a sudden shift in the wind disturbed her momentarily. Gulping, she turned around to meet the cold blue eyes that had haunted her in her nightmares for years

"Hello, Kagome," Soi sneered.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hotohori trembled at the first ripple of massive energy that swept the halls of his palace. Kagome was his first guess, but then the muffled shout of, "Kai-Lung, what's going on?" made him suspect another individual. Dashing out of his personal chamber as quickly as he could, he met up with Noriko as he dashed by his side.

"Noriko, what is going on?!" he demanded of her as they dashed through the palace side by side.

Noriko gave a small pout, "Tamahome went to check up on the possible eighth warrior, and Miaka of course went with him, I guess things didn't go as smoothly as we planned them to…" Hotohori nodded and instead focused his energy on getting to Tamahome and Miaka quickly. Upon arrival, the situation was easily considered dangerous.

Tamahome had Miaka lodged behind him as he seemingly shielded her from something in Kai-Lung's room. Tatsuki had arrived before them and was threatening whomever it was while Chichiri was anxiously watching the fight. "What's happening?" a curious Chiriko asked Hotohori from his perch upon Mitsukake's shoulder. Chiriko had just managed to escape from his near death experience while Noriko seemed to have been forced by Suzaku and Byakko to stay alive. Chiriko was still suffering from the side effects of being possessed and his body was badly drained of all energy. Mitsukake had been trying for weeks to restore energy to him, but to no avail.

"No clue, we just got here ourselves," Noriko answered for him as Mitsukake put his left hand on his chin in confusion.

Suddenly the cause of the problem dashed out of the room and would have escaped, but slammed into a barrier unnoticed until the last second. "Kai-Lung?" Hotori breathed in shock. Except, it was no Kai-Lung he had known. No, this one had deep purple hair and eyes the color of steel. Claws took the place of fingernails, and deadly fangs glinted in the morning light. He, it, snarled at Chiriko as if knowing who had caused the barrier to come up.

In a blur of movement, the beast charged at Chiriko. He tried to dodge Kai-Lung's dangerous claws, a bit off on timing though due to the sheer shock of the creature's speed. Chiriko grasped his side in pain where the claws had viciously torn through muscle and bone.

"Damn you!" Tatsuki snarled charging at Kai-Lung.

Miaka's terrified shout rang through the hall, "No Tatsuki, he'll kill you!" Tamahome held her back knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything to either stop or save Tatsuki. "Fool!" he breathed terrified for his enemy/ friend.

"Rekka shi-"Tatsuki didn't even get a chance to finish; a blow to the stomach took care of that. He tried to retaliate by lashing out with the sharp edges of the harisen but Kai-Lung evaded with a simple twirl and step.

Kai-Lung was about to move in and finish off his opponent when, "Kai-Lung, don't, please don't kill him!" the desperate plea echoed throughout the palace. He paused, Kagome, it was Kagome's voice. Unluckily for him, the pause was all it took for Tatsuki to regain his footing and lash back at him. The metal fan caught Kai-Lung's right arm, tearing through skin, muscle, and scratching bone from his shoulder to his wrist.

"What the-? It shoulda' gone right through his arm!" Tatsuki shouted out in surprise. A sudden violent rippling made him pause in fear. What the hell was going on?! He saw the barest flash of a smirk like that of a predator before something slashed right through his windpipe, "Wha…?"

"Tatsuki!" Miaka shouted when she saw the barely visible but beep cut on Tatsuki's neck. Kai-Lung turned to face them and she had to hold in a scream of terror. His eyes were blood red as he gazed at them unblinkingly. One bare foot by another he silently made his way towards them. Chiriko whimpered in fright and hid behind Mitsukake as the others stood their ground unwilling to let Kai-Lung through to the entrance of the palace and into the crowded morning streets.

Suddenly, he changed his stance. "He's going to lunge…" Chiriko warned them quietly until Kai-Lung's vivid red eyes caught his causing unbound terror to well up within him. Long legs snapped as they sprang forward to kill as a pair of feminine arms encircled his waist, holding off certain death for the other five warriors.

"Kagome…" Miaka breathed in thankful wonderment as the girl they had just locked up stood by the vicious killer's side, holding him to her and undoubtedly giving herself bruises. Kagome herself didn't turn to any of them, instead they grasped onto Kai-Lung tighter as she buried her face into his back.

"I'm all right Kai, so please, please _stop,"_ she pleaded with him. Kai-Lung, to everyone's amazement, reluctantly began to loosen up. Miaka heard Tamahome let out a long breath of relief. "Thank you…" Kagome whispered to Kai while tenderly nuzzling his back. Miaka watched in amazement as Kai-Lung's piercing red eyes faded to a sharp steel color.

Kagome slowly loosened her hold on Kai as he relaxed and began to calm down from his demon high. A small relieved sigh escaped her when Kai began to visually change back to normal. He turned around to face her as she gave him a tired smile knowing she was going to ache all over in the morning. A soft nose buried itself in her dark tresses as strong arms encircled her waist. Kagome grinned and hugged him back before letting go.

Gulping she turned to face the two who Kai-Lung had struck down in his rage. Tatsuki and Chichiri had only minor damage. She heard Miaka's sharp intake of breath when she approached Tatsuki, and also heard Miaka's soft sobs. "Ano… aren't you supposed to cry when he's dead and not when he's only KO'd?" Kagome asked a bit confused, wasn't that how things were supposed to be? Miaka sniffed and turned to her. Kagome sighed and looked at the slash on Tatsuki's neck. Not deep or fatal, but way too close to the trachea, artery, and bronchial tubes in her opinion.

Steeling herself, she reached down to touch the blood that continued to pour out of his neck. A wave of nausea passed over her as the thick scent and warm feel of his blood washed over. There was a light growl from Kai-Lung as she shook her head to clear away the feeling. Gulping down another breath of precious air, Kagome gently brushed her fingers over the slash. Her palm began to tingle as the familiar chant poured through her lips like silk. Slowly, if not a bit foggily, gold eyes began to open.

Tatsuki stared up into worried and exhausted blue eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but it hurt like a bitch! Groaning in pain he stood up and gingerly felt around his neck. Nope, no cut no slash, no scar, heck, not even a little bruise! Turning around he froze when he met Kai-Lung's gaze. Both eyes narrowed in contempt before he averted his eyes. "Back off and ya won't hafta die," he snarled at the dark haired man as he made his way to his chamber.

Kagome let out a small sigh before heading over to Chichiri. Kai-Lung wasn't' talkative, that much was obvious, but that didn't mean he was _bad_. Shaking her head, she missed Mitsukake's amused chuckle. Standing by Chichiri's injured side she peered down and flinched. "Kai you careless idiot!" she hissed underneath her breath knowing that he would catch her words.

Kai growled at his Kagome's hissed words. A heavy hand on his shoulder made him jolt in surprise. Turning around he saw Tamahome give him a sympathetic smile as he held Miaka, who had fainted from an excitement overload, in his left arm. "Woman, they don't know when enough is enough…" Kai-Lung stared in absolute amazement when Noriko gave him a pleasant wink and walk off with a grinning Mitsukake with a snoozing Chiriko on his shoulder. Hotohori stayed behind. "We're going to need to talk later," he informed Kai. Then shaking his head he added on a brighter note, "Make sure the two of them stay alright." Before walking off to his own chamber.

He watched Kagome huff over the man's wound and nearly flinched. The first thing he ever learned about Kagome was that she absolutely hated blood; the next was that healing exhausted her like nothing else. Sighing, Kai-Lung made his way over to Kagome just as she finished healing up Chichiri's wound.

Kagome swayed on her feet as she stood up. The world was spinning underneath her feet, so she tried to shake it off only to end up with a horrible head ache. "Where's the Tylenol when you need it?" she groaned to herself. Her knees buckled underneath her causing her to squeak. Preparing herself to become acquainted with the floor, she braced herself just as muscular arms caught her waist and then scooped her up as if she was nothing but a small sack of clothing. Blushing, she let go of her pride and lay her head on his chest to listen to his gentle heartbeats.

There was something soothing about listening to Kai purr and to have the vibrations travel through her, like a soft massage. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled up deeper causing him to laugh at her antics. Closing her eyes, she pressed her ear up to the sturdy beating of his heart and let herself fall asleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kai-Lung sighed to himself as he tucked the covers around his Kagome. She had fallen asleep quickly and he couldn't help but to cuddle up next to her after losing a whole night with her presence gone. His little ningen was just so… soft and warm. She was soft _everywhere_, and he knew from his little _expeditions_ during her sleep and when he awoke in the middle of the night unable to fall back to sleep. Well, Kagome needed the rest after healing so much without virtually any sleep or food for an entire twenty hours.

Padding softly in his leather slippers that she had bought for him, he slipped out of the room leaving Kagome to sleep peacefully. It was the perfect time to take up the ruler of Hong-Nan on his earlier request.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Thank you for reading all the way through this chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it, and expect another chapter up soon if my reviews for this chapter are as great as the ones for my first one! I Hope that I've gotten some kind of personality on Kai-Lung right now, he really hasn't said anything at all yet… but not to worry, he'll speak for sure in the next chapter.

Oh, and the next chapter is how they met, why he doesn't speak, yada yada yada… Well, please continue to read! The only reason I updated this one was because this is only a second chapter while my other ones are more complex at the moment!

~Tsuki no Tennyo


End file.
